Burn
by paisleyxayasith
Summary: North Italy visits his sick girlfriend, Paisley Xayasith. North ItalyxOC oneshot OOC North Italy


You coughed loudly, trying to cough up a bit of the slime that was stuck in your throat, but with no success. You still felt terrible and exhausted. Your eyes - swollen and red from crying – felt horrible and your throat felt as if it was literally on fire. Your head hurt lots; making you unable to get out of bed all day. You groaned and buried your face into the pillow. Even though you were sick it was still very lonely with no one around; if only Feliciano was here. His cheery and cute personality would really be comforting right now. It was true that sometimes Feliciano was a bit too cheery and happy; but it couldn't bother you. Feliciano was the sweetest boy you'd met, always making pasta for you and the rest of the Axis. You rested the left side of your face on the pillow, looking over at the clock. It was only 12 AM, you were still lying in bed; you didn't eat since the sight of food disgusted you. You sighed and closed your eyes, ''if only I could get some sleep.'' You murmured. But no; your moment of peace was broken by your phone ringing. You cried out and grabbed your phone, answering it with a annoyed voice.

'What?' You asked irritated, then you checked the number; it was Feliciano.

'Bella! You're being so mean!' He whined, you sighed and placed a hand on your forehead, noticing you had a fever.

'I'm sorry Feli, I just feel terrible..' You groaned, he yelped and you heard shifting. 'Feli?'

'Hold on bella! I'll be right there don't worry! I-I'll even bring Lovino!'

'No Feli it isn't-' You were interrupted by the beeping, he hung up. 'Necessary.. ' You sighed and sat up in bed, you were only wearing an oversized t-shirt; covering your underwear. You cursed under your breath, walking towards your closet, grabbing some sweatpants. After you put them on you decided to make your bed, since you could see the sweat marks on the pillow. You grabbed your pillow trying to clean the cushion cover, you felt and heard your stomach growl as you covered your mouth with your hand, running over to the bathroom. After the terrible situation in the bathroom, you flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink; getting some water to get rid of the nasty taste in your mouth. You then heard your bell rang, ''Probably Feliciano..'' You thought, walking down the stairs in a slow pace. The bell rang again, sheesh since when was Feli so inpatient?

'I'm coming, just hold on!' You called, your voice was shaky and just vanished whenever you tried to be loud, so your call probably wasn't heard. Again the bell rang, you were now near exploding from anger; why couldn't he just wait! He knows that you're sick, so why is he being so cruel? You opened the door, to your surprised it was Lovino; he was frowning probably because it was raining outside.

'Shees raggaza! What took you so long?' He growled, you pouted and rubbed your forehead, you were feeling dizzy again.

'I'm sick,' You squeaked, 'What did you expect?' He blushed and rubbed his neck, obviously feeling sorry for what he said.

'Well my idiot fratello is in the car, he started panicking in the car so I hit him..' He said, you blinked and looked at the car that was parked at your driveway. There you saw Feliciano, laying spread out on the backseats. You held on to the door, the dizzy feeling came back again. 'I'll go get him..' He mumbled, you nodded and walked back inside, letting out a sigh as you did so. You weren't expecting two guys watching over you. Hell you didn't even need Feliciano to be here, even though it was nice having him here. You couldn't deny the fact that you liked Feliciano, I mean who couldn't like Feli? He was super nice and cute! So it was true that you'd developed a small crush on him over the years, well.. A huge crush, let's be honest here.

'Just go inside!' You heard the angry Italian man yell at his brother.

'But she, she's sick! I don't want to her to be sicker! What if she dies! I couldn't handle that Fratello! What if _ doesn't want me here?!'

'Stop panicking!'

You giggled at the conversation the two brothers were having, obviously Feliciano was worried about you. Which made you blush slightly, he cared about you, which was a nice though to you. You heard the door close as you laid your head on one of the pillows on the couch. Then you saw Lovino push Feliciano into the living room; who was still rambling about your condition. You smiled as you saw him look at you, he rushed over to you, sitting down in front of you.

'Bella! Are you alright?!' He yelped, you shook your head holding out a hand.

'I feel terrible…' You moaned, he chuckled and placed a hand on your head.

'And your hot too! I-I mean your forehead!' He said, tripping over his words. You giggled, letting Feliciano hear your shaky and croaky voice. He started laughing nervously as you began rubbing your stomach.

'My tummy and my head hurt, and my throat feels as if it's on fire..' You whined, Lovino crossed his arms and walked over to the kitchen. You slowly raised yourself from the couch as you stretched, yawning in the progress. Feliciano chuckled and helped you get off the couch, Lovino walked back into the room with a hot heating bag.

'Bella, do you want to move back to your bed?' Feliciano asked brightly, you nodded and rested your forehead on his shoulder. You groaned and hugged Feli, he blushed and patted your back. You then walked up the stairs, groaning and whining in the progress - making Lovino boil with annoyance. You plopped yourself on your bed and buried your face into the pillow.

'_ lie on your back so that you can place this heating bag on your stomach.' Lovino said, you nodded and flipped around. You sighed as Lovino placed the heating bag on your stomach, the feeling felt so lovely on your tummy. You closed your eyes as the stabbing feeling at your stomach faded. You smiled and made yourself comfy in your bed.

'Fratello ho infastidito da lei! (Brother, I'm getting annoyed by her.)' You heard Lovino speak in his native tongue. You opened your eyes and saw the two staring down at you. '_, I'll be leaving. Antonio needs me.' Lovino said, you nodded and hugged his waist. He petted your (h/c) hair. He then leaved, you really didn't got bothered by this though. Feliciano was way sweeter and kinder than his brother, way less grumpy then Lovi. You couldn't help but think that lovi lied to you. Feliciano sat down next to you on your bed.

'_ do you need anything?' He asked caringly, you shook your head and placed a hand on his.

He blushed.

'Thanks for being here Feli.' You said, he smiled and wrapped his arms around your tummy.

'No problem bella! I would to anything to help you!' He smiled, you nodded and scratched your chin.

'Well Feli, actually.. I haven't eaten anything, do you think you can make me something that's light on the stomach?' You asked, he closed his eyes and let out an ''Ve~''.

'Of course! I'll make you the best tomato soup ever!' With that Feliciano rushed downstairs, you chuckled and placed a hand on your heating bag, it was so nice and warm. You couldn't help but close your eyes at the nice warm feeling. Due to the lack of sleep it wasn't such a surprise you dozed off whilst waiting for Feli to come back.

- Feliciano's P.O.V -

I slowly poured the tomato soup in a bowl, it smelled so lovely I couldn't help myself, I took a little sip myself. I felt really bad for _, seeing her so sick and tired. I placed an painkiller on the side of the plate for _, she'd told me her headache didn't went away so maybe did helped! I slowly walked up the stairs; trying not to shake the plate too much. When I opened the door I saw _, she was asleep already. I wasn't surprised, she was really tired. I couldn't help but blush at the way _ was laying there, so peaceful. Her (h/c) locks of hair spread out over her pillow and her face bright red because of the fever she had. I placed the plate down on her nightstand, it had to cool down anyways. I placed a hand on her forehead trying to feel if her fever had gone down already, no, still terribly warm.

'_?' I whispered, no response. She's probably deep asleep, I whispered her name again, this time a bit louder. '_?' She moved in her sleep, causing me to jerk my hand back. She was still asleep, thank god I didn't wake her. I still remember how grumpy _ can be in the morning, I sighed. Slowly stroking a piece of (h/c) hair from her face, it was stuck to her face. She was probably sweating a lot, which was expected when someone's sick. I caressed her cheek, making her flinch. I stopped and waited for her to lay still again. I leaned in closer and closed my eyes, I felt my lips touch her cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, but when I did I saw _, staring at me with her large (e/c). She blushed bright red and I placed a hand over my mouth.

- Your P.O.V -  
>Did Feliciano just kiss you? You placed a hand on top of the cheek Feliciano kissed, he blushed bright red, and so did you.<p>

'I-I-I'm sorry bella!' He squeaked, he seemed terrified and flustered. He was about to leave but you grabbed his sleeve.

'Don't leave.' You said, voice hoarse. He turned around his face bright crimson, you turned your head to the left, seeing the soup standing on your nightstand. You smiled, patting the sheets gesturing for Feli to sit down. He did, fumbling with the bed sheets as he did. 'Feli.. I'm-'

'I'm sorry _,' He said looking sad, 'You just looked so peaceful, I didn't meant for you to find out this way, but.. Bella, Ti amo.'. You blushed, he placed his hand on yours. 'It's alright if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to you know.'

'Feli, I.. I love you too.' You said, his eyes widened as he stared at you in awe.

'Yo-You do?' He said, you nodded.

'Of course, How couldn't I.' You said, then you looked over at the soup he'd made. 'You even made me soup.'

'Yes! Everything is cured with tomato soup!' He exclaimed, you giggled; wrapping your arms around him. He smiled, petting your head. He slowly cupped your face and leaned in closer, but you jerked away. 'Bella? You don't want to kiss me?' He murmured, you chuckled.

'I do, but I don't want you to be sick..'

'Don't worry! I won't!'

'O-Oh OK..'

With that he leaned in again and placed your lips upon yours, you kissed back. He smiled into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. After the kiss, you were panting heavily.

'I already had a fever, but now it just feels like I'm on fire.' You joked, he seemed worried.

'O-On fire? Do you need water?' He said, hurrying over to the bathroom.

'Feli I was kidding' You tried to yell, but only squeaks came out. He stopped and turned around.

'Bella you sound so cute!~' He cooed, you tried to giggle but no sound came out. He smiled and grabbed the plate of tomato soup. 'Here, you're still hungry aren't you?'. You nodded and took a sip of the tomato soup.

'Feli! It's delicious!' You blushed, he smiled brightly and laid down next to you.

'I'll stay here until you'll feel better.'

'But that can take a week or so!'

'No problem! I'll stay here, who else is going to make you delicious tomato soup?' He joked, you giggled and placed the plate back on the nightstand. 'You're not hungry anymore?' He asked, you shook your head and rested it on his tummy.

'I just want to lay down.' You sighed, he chuckled and placed a hand on your hair. He stroke and played with your hair until he felt your body become heavy, you'd fallen asleep again. He smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned in to your ear.

'Ti amo _, I love you so much.'


End file.
